<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Count Fruitula by AlanPalgut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856478">Count Fruitula</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanPalgut/pseuds/AlanPalgut'>AlanPalgut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flintstones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanPalgut/pseuds/AlanPalgut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney makes yet another attempt at stealing Fred's Fruity Pebbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Count Fruitula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late October, and Barney Rubble was making another plan to snatch his neighbour's breakfast. "Watch me trick Fred out of his Fruity Pebbles," he said.<br/>
Down he swept into the kitchen, scaring both Wilma and Dino in the process. Fred turned around. "Oh no!" he cried. "It's Count Fruitula!"<br/>
Barney turned to his neighbour. "I have been veakened by the sun," he said in a Hungarian accent, "and only the fruitiest cereal of all vill restore my strength."<br/>
"Try some of my Fruity Pebbles," Fred responded. "It's the fruitiest cereal in Bedrock™!"<br/>
He handed his bowl to Barney, who took a bite. "The fruitiest cereal indeed!" he shouted. "Vhat a vonderful breakfast!" He turned around to sneak behind Fred, but his fangs had fallen into the bowl.<br/>
"Barney!" cried Fred.<br/>
"Time to bite the bullet!" said Barney, being chased as usual by Fred.<br/>
Post Fruity Pebbles cereal, part of a complete breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>